The Differnece Between Goals and Dreams
by SupaShooter647
Summary: When Serena is told she'll have to move back home soon, and only has a month to change her fate. Her whole world is changed when she is kidnapped, not only must she escape from her captors, she must also change to prevent her return home. Has Amourshipping and a couple twists. I'd love feed back from you guys. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Unsettling News

_**First fan-fic, I'll do my best when it comes to grammar. This isn't the most original idea for my first fan-fic, but I hope it's a very interesting tell me how it turns out. Enjoy!**_

**Settling things...**

"He had finally done it. It had taken 3 re-matches to do it, but Ash Ketchum had finally beaten his friend Citron in a gym battle.

""Who knew you were so strong Clemont" Ash said panting, exhausted from giving commands to his pokemon.

"I was going easy because I wanted to continue our journey already." Clemont replied, also exhausted.

_**AN: I have a really bad habit of writing Citron instead of Clemont, please forgive me if this happens.**_

"GOOD JOB ASH!" Bonnie cheared from the viewing platform.

"Man, that was quite explosive don't you think?" Serena noted, looking up at the now burnt out flood lights.

"It happens when battling with high voltage electric types like Pikachu."Clemont replied."Anyway Ash, I Clemont leader of the Lumios City gym congratulate you on your victory. For defeating me I award you the Voltage Badge."

"Finally" Ash relieved. He then took the badge and put in place next to his other 4 Kalos reigon badges. On que (and to move the plot along ;) Ash's tummy growled

"WELL, I'm really hungry after a match like that. Whadduya say we get some food, then figure out what to do next in the morning?" Ash said, knowing he was gonna get food no matter the answer. In response Clemont and Bonnie agreed while Serena hesitated.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired Ash, I guess I'll head to bed while you guys get some chow."

"Really? Ok..." Ash trailed off.

This sort of piqued Serena's interest. "Was Ash going to miss me?" She thought, As if to answer her question Ash groaned

"Now i can;t use my 4-meal discount at the GB Grill." almost sniffling as he said it.

"Ugh, of course he wouldn't miss me." She thought.

"Well BBQ kinda sounds..." Serena started muttering.

"Ash I'm actually really tired too, maybe you can go get some food." Clemont interrupted, not on purpose of course.

"But I'M HUNGRY!" Bonnie argued

"Well have Ash get you something." Clemont growled back through gritted teeth, in more of a hushed tone, as he was Bonnie's parent telling her to make up her mind.

"Yeah c'mon Bonnie I could get you some Torchic seasoned ramen noodles!" Ash said excitedly

"That sounds delicious!" Bonnie replied with little stars in her eyes.

Still a wee bit ticked off her comment was interupted and ignored Serena then said "Ok it's settled, happy feasting you guys and have a good night."

"Thanks, you have a good night too Serena!" Ash replied smiling

With that the two groups of two parted. Serena though was not tired though and was also hungry, but had to sacrifice her time and stomach to receive a very important call from her mom. She was so very tempted to go to dinner, but deep down she knew she didn't want to. Mainly due to Ash. She had a bit of a crush on him, yet to him she was just a friend. She knew that Ash wouldn't necessarily not want her to come with, but she knew he didn't want to come with her in the romantic sense. She sighed.

"Hey darling! How's it going over there!" Grace said when seeing her daughters face appear on video chat.

"Everything is ok on my end, what 'bout you?

"Oh, besides the fact that fletchling misses pecking you, not much has changed."

"Then what was so important I had to miss dinner for this call."

"You didn't have to miss dinner you know I would have understood if you wanted to call back."

"Ok, fine maybe I didn't want to go."

"Is it still Ash, I swear that boy is denser than a blac..."

"Listen let's talk about that later" Serena cut her mom off "What was really important you wanted to tell me?"

"Well honey..." Her Mother's voice had gotten very serious all of a sudden. " Have you come up with a goal you want to achieve?"

"No... why?" Serena answered very curious where her mom was going with this.

"Well it seems like you're only on this journey for Ash... and frankly... with no goal it seems like a waste of time, and I don't want you wasting your time, so I'm going to ask you to come home."

"MOM, NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID THIS WOULD BE A GOOD EXPERIENCE FOR ME, THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"I know Serena, but I thought you'd find you're goal quickly, but it's been almost half a year wasted."

"Mom I don't want to do Rhyhorn racing, please!" Serena pleaded

"This isn't about your Rhyhorn racing anymore! It's about you growing up!"

"Mom just give me a little longer to find a goal, please! Any goal!"

"Serena... *SIGH* I'll give you one more month. Then I'll send Talonflame to get you."

"Talonflame?"

"Fletchling evolved."

"Oh, but mom I promise I'll have a goal within the month!"

"I hope you do, goodnight honey hope I didn't ruin the next few days for you."

"Night..."

*click*

Serena started sobbing. nothing ever went her way. She liked a boy, he payed no attention to her. She wants to go on a journey, her mom says she's wasting her time. Even when she gets home, she'll probably have to start practicing Rhyhorn racing again. She was at her lowest point she could be at. She was out of time, and never had luck to start with. Serena was going home next month.

_**End Le Chapter 1 I'd like to note that Ash Serena are 16 Clemont is 18 and Bonnie is 10. Ok continue **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Ramen Changes You

Ash and Bonnie decided to go to a restaurant called the Hoenn Hutt that looked like a Hawaiian tiikii place.

"That was delicious Ash, Thank you!" Bonnie exclaimed sipping up the last of her soup.

"Pika!" Pikachu said finishing up his pokemon food.

"Oh no problem, I love the Torchic special" He replied

After yawning she continued to ask "Wanna go for a round of ping-pong?"

"Uhhh... sure but I heard the Hoenn Hutt only has one paddle."

"Yeah... they do that so you have to pay for the other paddle at that machine." She said pointing to a paddle vending machine. "Luckily I Clemont still has my paddle from last time we played at one of these places."

"Oh cool! Let's go get it!" Ash said

"Pika Pi!"

They then payed the bill and headed to Ash and Clemont's room to get the paddle. Though didn't come back, for Bonnie fell asleep on Ash's bed while waiting for him to fin the paddle.

"Pikachu maybe you should rest here too." Ash whispered not daring to wake Bonnie, but Pikachu was already asleep, so he quietly took the key to Bonnie's room and left. As Ash closed the door Bonnie smiled. Her plan had worked. Ash opened the door to suite and noticed Serena was there crying.

"Serena what's wrong?" He said sincerely

Even once she noticed him, she just kept sobbing. She didn't care anymore. Her journeys were over.

" I'm gunna hav oo *sniff* ove *sniff* bac ohme." Serena said crying thoroughly embarrassed Ash was seeing her cry, she didn't care though there was no way they were ever going to be together.

"Goodness why?" Ash said

"Why are you even in my room you perv?"

"Bonnie, fell asleep on my bed and I didn't want to wake her so... I came here."

"I'm sorry that was mean of me." She said now knowing what a fool she was calling Ash a perv when he was trying to be a nice guy.

He was always so kind, brave, gentle, and caring. Knowing she'd never be with him just made her burst into more tears.

"What's wrong though?" He continued

"My mom thinks I'm wasting my time since I have no goal... that's why she's making me move back home."

"Oh, well silly her thinking you have no goal." Ash said with a gentle smile.

"What?"

"Think about it, you're always helping people, when I think of what it'd be like without you on the journey with me I think of a hard and boring road." Ash said " I think your goal is to help others reach they're goals, you just haven't realized it yet." He said winking

Serena's POV:

Serena hugged Ash, she hugged him tight unwilling to let go. Ash had been nothing but kind to her since the day they, always supportive, always optimistic, and when she's in her own little abyss he had a way of getting her out. He was so sweet and he wasn't hers. She had to say it, she didn't care if she was rejected now it would only mean she was right. "Ash, I-I-I love you."

She said it, then she gripped tighter on him not willing to let go. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the hug she then braced herself for the rejection to follow.

Ash's POV:

Ash was surprised at the hug, at first he blushed, he hadn't realized he had helped her that much. Serena was warm and nice smelling like a light lavender scent. He loved lavender. "Ash." She began "I-I-I love you." He was shocked, how. How in the name of Arceus did Serena love him, he didn't have an extra qualities that made him extremely attractive, yet she loved him. How could a beautiful, sweet girl like Serena end up loving him. He was just gonna break her heart just like Dawn and May. He didn't feel the same way. When he was around Serena however unlike with Dawn and May he always wanted her company, she was far more beautiful, and she made him feel jumpy and wanting to impress her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Why?"

"You're just so sweet and..." She trailed off begginning to cry.

"Don't cry, please don't... I love you too..." He said

She looked up to him in shock

"You do?"

"Of course, who wouldn't want you."

She smiled they hugged again and stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Captured

p style="text-align: center;"strongA Difficult Choice/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ash woke up, noticing the girl in his arms was still asleep. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What a cute sight." He thoughtp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ash was confused with his feelings in his mind, but now he knew how he felt. It was clear to him. He loved her, and luckily enough she felt the same way. There was still a problem however, Ash knew good and well Serena's mother would not accept Serena's new goal. Why would she? It wasn't really an actual goal, it wasn't something she would have to work hard for, it's only an excuse. Ash had to take care of Serena and help her with her problems. This was the first step. For now though he wouldn't have tow worry about it. Yawning, he left Serena's hold as gently as he could to not wake her. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ash?" Serena saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh, sorry Serena I tried no to wake you." Ash said looking back to herp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry about it. I just felt cold, that's why I woke up."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ash chuckled a bit. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ash I kinda have a nagging feeling..."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""About what?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well... I don't think... My mom will accept my goal."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I was thinking the same thing, honestly I have no problem with it as long as your with me..." p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Serena blushed.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well, we could become a couple..." Serena said trailing offp  
>p style="text-align: left;""How'd that help?" Ash said a bit densely, then realizing what he said he continued "I m-mean I have no problem with it, I meant to say how will it affect her decision?" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well she kinda knew I was only on this journey, for you so... I don't know if it will change her mind, but I don't see how it could hurt my chances." p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Well then, Serena Yvonne would you like to be my girlfriend?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'd love to." She answeredp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Let's talk to her by the end of the week." Serena saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ok. Sounds good." p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Let's wake up the others and head to breakfast."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ok."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em20 minutes later...em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ok so what'll it be, Pancake Palace, or Biscuit Bar?" Citron askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"Ash looked over to Serena as if asking her which one. She looked towards the pancake restaurant.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Uh.. how about the palace." Ash answeredp  
>p style="text-align: left;""OOOOHHH, pancakes sound delicious." Bonnie said licking her lips.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They then started making there way towards the palace. In the brush near them a meowth began speaking.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Look, the twerps will be eating and it'll be the perfect excuse to get their pokemon."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yes, but even if they emdidem believe pokemon weren't allowed in the resturant, who says there won't be more inside?" A Blue haired man questioned/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""We can snatch their pokemon too!" Meowth saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yes, I like this plan good thinking meowth." A pink haired lady saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Let's get going."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The group of 4 zoomed towards the entrance of the restaurant. Ash and his group were just reaching the restaurant, when a man stopped them. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Excuse me, but did you not read the sign?" The blue haired man askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""What sign? Bonnie askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"The man pointed to the other side of the entrance it read: emNO POKEMON ALLOWEDem/p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Since when does a restaurant not allow pokemon?" Citron retortedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""This is a 5-star pancake place, where we use all sorts of ingredients are used! If a pokemon ate one of many ingredients that we have here, they could poison themselves! Some ingredients are harmless while others have a slow and painful end." The pink haired lady said imaptientlyp  
>p style="text-align: left;""I guess it makes sense... will you be alright Pikachu?" Ash saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Pika!" Pikachu saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Don't worry, we have set aside an area where your pokemon can eat." A far shorter man said. "The place is still under renovation so it is set outside the main building. Take as long as you like getting your pokemon situatedp  
>p style="text-align: left;"The group did so and proceded inside.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""The fools..." Meowth saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongemPikachu's POV:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"(Man the everything sure feels cheap, the wallpaper looks like it's already falling off...)p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It's kinda cramped in here, can you guys move over a little?" Pikachu saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""No kidding, it really does fell like more of prison than a side area."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You fools, it is a prison!" A Meowth saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""What!?" All the pokemon saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""See ya!" He finsihed, slamming the door as he did so, locking everyone in side.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The pokemon tried using moves to break free. Then they heard a voice.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""The balloon, won't start!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What do you mean! Let me take a look at it!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Quite down you too the main twerp is coming back."p  
>p style="text-align: left;"They then heard the voice of Serenap  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hey, umm where is the side room again? I forgot to give Fennikin his food."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Oh, that's ok we noticed the missing food, and uuhhh took care of it!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""OH NO! You can't give him any food besides this stuff! It's throw her beauty diet way outta wack!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ok we'll get her, her food don't worry!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What's up with you people?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ok, come with me" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Footsteps started coming closer.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Everyone push up against the door! As soon as they pull it open rush out!" Pickachu shoutedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""RIGHT!" All the pokemon saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;"They heard the footsteps outside.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Ready!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The door was pulled open.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""GO!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emstrongSerena's POV"strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The pokemon all flooded out, all of them.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hurry, stop them!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hey, what were you doing having the locked up!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Shut-up twerp!" Meowth saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Push her inside!" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"It was really fast, Serena had seen the door open, and as fast as the pokemon came out the faster she was pushed in. Serena was being kidnapped. p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Hey!" Serena saidp  
>p style="text-align: left;""SHUT UP!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"The three kidnappers began discussing.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Why did we keep her? The boss doesn't want a useless girl."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yeah, but her friends will. We'll ransom her for their Pikachu."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""OHHHH Good Idea!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Serena's mind began racing. She felt terrible.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"(UGH! Useless dolt you thought these guys were suspicious earlier! Why didn't you say anything! Ash is never gonna trade his Pikachu for someone like you.) Serena began sobbing. Her good day turned bad in an instant. What was she gonna do?p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


End file.
